Eloi
The Eloi are a race of meek, delicate humans, who are the descendants of the social elite. Generations of having every and all needs taken care of has resulted in them becoming very docile and hedonistic. They are also not really smart, nor are they considerate of others. In their isolated, well hidden communities, they live in a perpetual bliss of drug-induced fantasies and sexual orgies. In the wild, they are just helpless animals to more savage creatures, who see them as easy pray. Some industrious creatures (like Morlocks) would provide all their needs -- from food and shelter, to drugs and protection. The only price is that they are nothing more than human livestock. Due to their unearthly beauty, docile nature and willingness to preform any carnal act, they have become highly valued sex-slaves. An untouched Eloi community is usually an underground arcology, space station, or generation spaceship with a limited capacity. Population is controlled by special enforcers that hunts down rogue Eloi, who refuse to die after their "last day" - an expiration date, based on their birthday (the maximum age could range between 16 - 30). "last day" could range between a trip inside a suicide booth to an elaborate mass-suicide ritual. Some communities might use color-coded jewelery built into the skin (usually hand, arm, forehead or collarbone) to show how long they have to live. Eloi hunters are capable warriors, and are much better then typical Eloi, but the occasional hunt of the meek leaves them at a real disadvantage in the outside world. Exposure to the wider world comes as a culture-shock to the Eloi, and agoraphobia is a natural side effect of going outside. Eloi don't have a real sense of taboos, but sometimes they can become so corrupted they become vile! Wicked Eloi play games of life, death, and emotions. They could easily become cannibals or necrophiliacs! Eloi are nymph-like -- being smaller and slender than typical humans, with fair-skin, large eyes, thin red lips, and small pointed features. Their fashion range from tight colored spandex, to loose garments that don't really cover anything, to outright nudity. Eloi have a strong love of beauty and fashion, but they are not known for their sense of modesty. Hyper-Eloi Hyper-Eloi are a class of Eloi who have developed a degree of "super consciousness." They are considerably more intelligent then normal Eloi, and they consider their own judgement and morality to be superior of all other races, but they are actually quite arrogant, aloof, and self-righteous. They may ignore the plight - the starvation; the brutality; the human-condition - of the outside world, but those that don't would either force the outside to conform to the methods that allowed this type of Eloi to become Hyper-Eloi, or exterminate the "animal-like savages" like vermin. In the later development, they would rather breed a race of super-soldiers to carry out the extermination, then to do it themselves. In their community they live simple, quiet lives of meditation and eating vegan meals. Beyond that it's a facade, they are alive with games, conversation, great feasts, passionate love-making, but it all happens telepathically. Due to the lack of physical love-making or activity, Hyper-Eloi are weak and infertile, so they use machines to reproduce. The very thought of physical sexual intercourse is repugnant to them. The mentality of the Hyper-Eloi is so regimented and dogmatic, even a stray thought is considered unacceptable, and would be treated harshly. Such punishment - or "corrections" - could be brainwashing, mental reprogramming, a total mental reboot (amnesia), or a "rebirth" (the offender is executed, but is reincarnated into a younger body with selective amnesia through a clone-chamber, a mind-transfer device). Eloi as a Playable Race 'Eloi' Hit Dice: 1d4 per point of CON. Mutations: Atrophied Cerebellum, Bizarre Appearance (nymph-like features), Weak Will. This is a weak PC, so a player would have to play carefully or treat it as a challenge. 'Eloi Hunter' (as Pure Humans, plus Bizarre Appearance mutation) This race could be a good way to introduce new players to Mutant Future. 'Hyper-Eloi' Hit Dice: 1d4 per point of CON. Mutations: Bizarre Appearance (nymph-like features), Empathy, Frailty (infertility), Metaconcert, Mind Trust, Neural Telepathy, Tinker Affinity, Reduced Immune System. Inspirational Sources The Eloi are based on a race of people from HG Wills' The Time Machine. The above information also incorporates elements of Logan's Run. The picture above is Jessica 6 (played by Jenny Agutter) in her "Circuit gown", from the classic 1976 film, Logan's Run. The Hyper-Eloi are based on the "Eternals", form the 1974 cult-film Zardoz. Other sources of inspiration: the wicked city of SoGo from Barbarella; Xuthal (and other green-stone cities) from Robert E. Howard's Conan. Category:Races